Let Me Be With You
by amynaoko
Summary: En Hiatus . Puede un corazón que ha sido destrozado volver a latir? ... Un Serena Seiya
1. Default Chapter

Hola mis niñas, como estan, espero que bien, ya que I miss you esta terminado, y una vida contigo..ahi va, me hice un huequito para escribir esta historia.

Que ha decir es un especia de dia de San Valentin, un poco cursi al principio o melancolico y se pone mas al final, jeje, bueno espero que les guste esta historia, y dejen reviews si es asi.

Este fic se lo dedico especialmete a Gendou, quien aunque no lo sepa me dio la idea para hacer este fic.

Bueno a leer se ha dicho...

* * *

Let Me Be With You

"Déjame Estar Contigo"

Capitulo 1

"Viejos Amigos"

Acaricio su blanca superficie tocándolo delicadamente los negros botones del teléfono, esperando que este sonara solo, toco con sus dedos los botones de este y mentalmente marcaba su número. Como olvidar ese numero, si lo tenía tatuado en el corazón.

Como deseaba oír su voz,

Y sin embargo sabía que entre ellos ya no había nada,

Sin tan solo pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza.

Olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

Como deseaba oír su voz,

Aunque fuera solo una vez más…

Tomo el Teléfono, y sintió ese tan conocido vértigo en su interior ese sentimiento de intranquilidad que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que deseaba marcar ese numero, quería escucharlo, escuchar su voz y tal vez solo decirle que no la dejara, que lo necesitaba para seguir, ya que con el se fue una parte importante de si misma.

Marco el numero y cada timbre era una agonía, deseaba dejarlo y colgar…pero sus manos sujetaban fuertemente el teléfono impidiéndole soltarlo.

Una fuerte voz la saco de su propio mundo y su corazón quiso salírsele del pecho cuando reconoció su voz…

- Mamo – Chan? – Suspiro esperanzada mientras esperaba oír su contestación.

- Usagi, eres tu?

Sintió como ese sentimiento de felicidad al escuchar su voz se disolviera, era de nuevo Usagi, ese nombre, como odiaba que el la llamara así, por que no podía decirle simplemente Usako, por que no podía todo volver a ser como antes.

- Ehh, mamo – Chan, como has estado?

- Bien Usako, ya sabes muy ocupado con la escuela y todo eso

- Si, supongo que has estado muy ocupado, solo que – La chica tomo el cable telefónico y comenzó a enrollarlo nerviosamente, tratando de parecer que tenía algo que decir.

- Pasa algo? – Cuestiono el chico debido a la extraña llamada a medianoche de la rubia.

- No nada, solo que… - Suspiro, como decirle cuanto lo extrañaba, cuando deseaba verlo y que solo realizaba esas costosas llamadas para escuchar su voz, entonces miro el calendario que estaba en su habitación y se le ocurrió algo – Solo llamaba cara desearte un feliz día de San Valentín, Mamo – Chan, ya que no puedo darte chocolate como el año …

Silencio, el chico escucho como las palabras de la rubia eran bruscamente interrumpidas, casi pudo ver las tibias lagrimas de la joven cayendo delicadamente por sus suaves mejillas. Sintió mucha ternura por ella y una leve risa salio de sus labios.

- Gracias, Usagi, te deseo que tu también te pases un Feliz día de san Valentín.

- Ehh, si gracias Mamo – Chan – La chica sintió como un color carmesí inundaba sus mejillas y las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos producían que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

- Bueno, es tarde aquí Usagi, creo que…

- Ehh, si lo siento, bueno hasta la próxima, lamento haberte despertado.

- No hay problema, Adiós

- Adiós Mamo – Chan.

….

La comunicación había terminado Mamoru había colgado el teléfono, pero la rubia aun lo sujetaba fuertemente, esperando que de nuevo se escuchara su voz, esperando que el dijera esas palabras…pero no había nadie, estaba sola.

- Sabes Mamo – Chan, yo aun te amo.

Colgó el auricular cuidadosamente y dirigí la mirada hacia la calle, desde su balcón podía observarse a las parejas que disfrutaban del día, sin embargo para ella ese día ya no era importante. Miro hacia su cama y vio el paquete envuelto en papel de color azul, en la escuela había cocinado chocolates para este día, sin embargo ella ya no tenia a quien regalárselo…y era muy deprimente comerlo sola.

Mamoru…Habían terminado hace Tres meses, y aun sentía como si hubiese sido ayer. Simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

Miro el reloj, Casi la una, todas sus amigas tenían compromisos, así que tenía que pasarse este día Sola, también su familia había salido así que por primera vez en su vida pasaría este día sola.

* * *

- Quien era Mamoru – pregunto una joven de cabellos castaños mientras abrazaba al joven.

- Una vieja amiga Elise, solo eso.

El joven de cabellos negros volteo a ver a su compañera y atrajo mas su cuerpo, depositando un beso en sus labios y decido a sacarle provecho a la noche ya que estaba despierto…

* * *

La rubia salio de nuevo al balcón y sintió la brisa golpear su rostro, sintió que era un día muy hermoso como para desperdiciarlo dentro.

Dentro de ella, algo le decía que debía salir, algo muy importante la esperaba fuera.

Suspiro,

Miro al cielo, mientras pensaba en el,

Quería olvidarlo, solo seguir adelante,

Y tal vez el viento le traería su verdadero amor alguna vez...

Su largo cabello fue agitado por el viento, y sintió como si se quitara un gran peso de encima, tardaría mucho, pero al menos intentaría olvidarlo.

Tomo uno de sus dorados cabellos y lo miro detenidamente, observo a las parejas que paseaban felizmente. Levanto la mano y dejo que su cabello fuera arrastrado por el viento, este lo levanto rápidamente y en un instante este desapareció.

- Por Favor, ve hacia donde este el, busca a aquel que me hará olvidarlo, ve y dile que estoy sola y lo necesito…

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo por las ruidosas calles de Tokio, realmente era muy diferente al lugar de donde el venia, sin embargo tenia que salir de la asfixiante atmósfera del departamento, con sus hermanos tratándolo como si fuera un enfermo terminal, no se estaba muriendo, aunque su corazón dijera lo contrario.

Se detuvo cerca de un café y miro detenidamente como una joven le regalaba un paquete a un nervioso joven de cabellos rubios. Alejo la vista de eso y sintió como el viento agitaba su cabello, y vio como algo doraba pasaba frente a sus ojos, solo por instinto estiro la mano y trato de tomarlo, Cuando miro un largo y dorado cabello se encontraba en su mano, no sabia por que pero se sintió mejor, ero como si un gran peso se fuera de encima.

El viento volvió a soplar y el cabello desapareció, el viento lo arrebato de su mano, y desapareció.

Observo la calle, y aun contra su voluntad comenzó a caminar hacia el parque, solo sabia que tenia que ir ahí.

Coloco las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y susurro.

- Chocolate, como me gustaría comer el chocolate que tu preparabas…

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko : Les gusto.. espero que si, este fic, debe su nombre al opening de chobitts, que desde que escuche esa cancion, no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza...

Dudas, reclamos dejen un reviews, y como dije arriba este es un especial de dia de San Valentin, pero el capitulo principal sera publicado ese dia, llueve, truene publicare ese dia...asi que diganme que les parece hasta ahora..

Si alguien quiere saber I miss you lleva 6 Reviews, solo faltan 4 para publicar el final...jeje, soy mala, bueno hasta la proxima...

Amynaoko


	2. Dulce San Valentin

Hola mis niñas, como estan, antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar el 14 pero estaba casi al borde de la muerte con una horrible gripe que no me dejo moverme en todo el fin de semana, asi que pues hasta ahorita actualizo.

Ahora este capitulo no me quedo tan ien como hubiera querido, pero...bueno si no de melancolia batallo mucho...

Unas aclaraciones antes de empezar:

1.- Este fic es un AU( Universo Alterno) no exixten ni sailors, ni tokyo de cristal, ect, solo son personas normales.

2 .- Utilizare por primera vez los nombres en japones...creanme tengo una razon.

3 .- Este fic no tiene relacion con cualquier otro fic mio publicado. Lo que soque significa que SEIYA NO SE VA A MORIR...

4 .- Este fic seran aproximadamente como 5 capitulos asi que apenas vamos empezando...

Bueno a leer se ha dicho...

* * *

"Let Me Be With You 2"

Déjame estar contigo

Capitulo 2

"Dulce San Valentín"

El viento agito las copas de los árboles y el frió de febrero se llevo el poco calor que aun quedaba en sus labios, ahora ya no quedaba ni siquiera el dulce sabor de su recuerdo, quizás pronto comenzaría a olvidar su voz….

Miro fijamente a las parejas que descasaban en ese lugar, parecía increíble creer que el era igual o mas feliz que ellos hace un tiempo. Se acerco a lo a única banca desocupada y tomo asiento, cerro los ojos y trato de recordarla, solo recordarla sin que nadie le dijera que tratara de olvidarla, por que el no quería olvidarla.

* * *

Caminaba silenciosamente, solo caminaba por que sentia que debia hacerlo, era lo unico que sabia en ese momento.

Sin darse cuenta llego al parque, cuantas veces ella y Mamoru habían paseado en el, incluso bajo uno de esos árboles le había dado su primer beso.

Busco por un rato pero todas las bancas estaban ocupadas, parecía que ese parque era especial para muchos, se sintió cansada, solo quería sentarse un rato, sin embargo no quería sentarse en la misma banca con una pareja que se comiera a besos, no creía que pudiera soportarlo. Siguió buscando y cuando había decidido darse por vencida vio una banca casi sola.

Solo había un chico en ella.

- Ehh, te molestaría que me sentara – Pregunto al chico quien pareció molesto por interrumpir sus pensamientos.

- Es un país libre – Respondió mientras regresaba la vista al cielo.

La rubia se sentó y observo a su compañero de banca. Tenia el cabello negro y largo, tan largo que lo llevaba sujeto en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran de color azul profundo y aunque la miro un poco molesto podría asegurar que el era muy amable.

Se parecía tanto a EL.

O era ELLA que quería encontrarle ese parecido.

- Disculpa, no crees que tu novia se moleste si me ve sentada a tu lado – Usagi le pregunto al joven que la se quedo mirándola fijamente, para después reírse.

- jaja, no, pequeña, yo no tengo nadie que me espere – El joven volvió a fijar su mirada al cielo y el instante en que su mirada parecía tan llena de vida y felicidad se esfumó rápidamente y ese aire de melancolía volvió a rodearlo. – No, yo estoy solo, Y tu, esperas a alguien

- No – Contesto la chica fríamente – Yo también estoy sola.

- Es gracioso no crees. Dos desconocidos que se encuentran solos, se conocen en el Día de San Valentín. Pareciera el argumento de una novela.

- Si tienes razón. – Contesto la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al joven.

- Perdona podrías decirme tu nombre? – Pregunto el joven de cabello negro mientras posaba su mirada en el largo y dorado cabello de la chica y después miraba fijamente sus ojos.

- Si, claro, es Tsukino Usagi – Contesto mientras le extendía su mano al joven.

El Joven se acerco más a ella y tomo delicadamente su mano y deposito en ella un beso, la rubia se sorprendió por la actitud de este desconocido, sin embargo esto no impidió que un color rojo intenso subiera a sus pálidas mejillas.

- Kou, Seiya Kou

El chico la miro fijamente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo ser el mismo Seiya de siempre, y no esa versión deprimida en la que se había convertido, y aunque esta chica no le interesaba, le agradaba ver lo nerviosa que podía ponerla.

Se parecía demasiado a ELLA.

O era El quien veía ese parecido.

- Yo… Kou – San, que…

- Llámame Seiya, olvida los formalismos conmigo – La interrumpió antes que ella pudiera siquiera en pensar la pregunta.

- De acuerdo – Le respondió la joven con una sonrisa - Solo si tú me llamas Usagi

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron y por increíble que les pareció a ambos un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras seguían sonriéndose mutuamente.

- Ehh, Usagi – Chan, te gustaría pasar conmigo este día?

- Que, lo dices en serio Seiya – Kun

- Claro, además será una buena oportunidad para que me conozcas.

- Si esta bien. Pero que podemos hacer?

- Mmm, que te parece si vamos al cine, tengo mucho tiempo que no voy

- Si, yo también.

- Bien, esta decidido – El chico se puso de pie e inmediatamente le ofreció su mano a la chica, quien la acepto y ambos se dirigieron hacia el cine.

Sin embargo no siempre el destino esta de nuestro lado y aunque ambos planeaba ver una película, el cine estaba tan lleno que terminaron platicando en una cafetería, en tan solo un instante ambos se sintieron en confianza el uno con el otro, pronto conocieron la mayor parte de la vida del otro, sus cosas favoritas y aquellas que les disgustaban, sin embargo…

_Un velo de misterios aun rodeaba a ambos._

- Y Entonces Seiya – Kun, por que tú y tus hermanos se mudaron de Kyoto.

Seiya desvió su sonriente rostro hacia el atardecer que lanzaba rojizos reflejos a su rostro, y aunque odiara admitirlo ese atardecer era hermoso. Contemplo como las nubes se colocaba frente al sol provocando que los rayos de luz iluminaran mas su rostro y aunque no pudiera comprobarlo a Usagi le pareció ver que una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba suavemente por su rostro, y cuando hablo su voz sonó tan triste que para Usagi fue como si los dolorosos recuerdos de Mamo – Chan regresaran.

- Digamos que necesitaba un cambio de ambiente – El chico trato de brindarle una sonrisa pero pareciera que su cara se había olvidado de sonreír.

Eran cerca de las siete cuando ambos se despidieron, Seiya se había alejado unos cuantos metros cuando la voz de Usagi lo llamo.

- Seiya – Kun, Seiya – Kun- La rubia agitaba la mano para llamar su atención

- Que pasa Usagi

- Toma esto – Respondió la joven mientras le daba un paquete azul

- Que es?

- Mi manera de agradecerte por compartir este día conmigo

Seiya tomo el paquete de manos de la rubia y cuando lo hizo rozo la piel de esta, sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, busco su mirada y vio que al parecer ella también había sentido lo mismo y cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente.

- Gracias Usagi –Chan

- De nada…

- Bueno nos vemos después…

- Si, adiós Seiya.

La figura del joven Kou comenzó perderse en la multitud cuando Usagi recordó algo muy importante.

- Seiya. Seiya… - La chica grito a todo pulmón pero el joven no la escucho – Mmmm, ni siquiera me dio su teléfono o su dirección, así como nos volveremos a ver….

Su mirada se poso calle abajo y distinguió la espalda del joven antes de que la multitud lo desapareciera por completo, miro la Luna y observo su pálido resplandor.

- Supongo entonces que se lo dejare al destino – Y entonces emprendió el camino a casa solo con el recuerdo de una canción en su mente.

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Dakishimetainoni_

Si hubiera puesto atención al viento se hubiera dado cuenta que un pequeño reflejo dorado paso muy ceca de ella, y aunque el viento jugaba con el, el Hechizo aun tenia fuerza, y solo si ella quería se podría volver realidad.

_Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Dakishimetainoni_

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: que tal, les gusto si es asi dejen reviews, bueno voy un poco de prisa asi que muchas gracias a :Marin Black,Black Lady, padfoot - Kou, aisha-ladimoon y sha - chan por su apoyohacia este nuevo proyecto...Gracias chicas...

Hasta la proxima...


	3. Olvidandote y Recordandote

Hola a Todas, Perdon por la Laarga ausencia pero simplemente no habia podido actualizar nada, aunque sigo escribiendo y teniendo muchas ideas para la hermosa pareja Serena-Seiya. Este fic es muy especial para mi, y por eso es el mas dificil de escribir ...Sin comentarios...

En fin...Espero que no me maten...ya saben que le soy fiel a la pareja SS...pero ahora conoceremos un poco del pasado de Usagi..

Capitulo dedicado a aquellos que aun se toman la molestia de leer este fics, y que esperan algunas actualizaciones de mis otros fics.Gracias.

Bien a leer se ha dicho...

* * *

Let me be With You

Capitulo 3

Olvidándote...y Recordándote

La luz iluminaba su habitación, y aunque el sol descendía entre las nubes y pronto el resplandor dorado seria sustituido por la luz de la luna, a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo y seguía en la misma posición que cuando se despertó cerca del mediodía.

Aun se negaba a moverse o siquiera levantarse. Prefirió no escuchar las suplicas de su madre, y no bajar a comer, la verdad ni siquiera tenia hambre. Se deslizo un poco entre las sabanas sintiendo el suave roce de la tela con su piel, recordando como si esa fueran las manos de su viejo amante, tratando de reprimir las rebeldes y solitarias lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Cerro los ojos intentando percibir su aroma...nada...su recuerdo comenzaba a desaparecer ya, aunque le dolía olvidarlo le dolía mas el recordarlo.

Abrió los Ojos y miro su Uniforme de preparatoria, limpio e inmaculado, daba esa apariencia como si fuera perfecto, diciendo que la vida que venia seria mucho mejor que la que dejaba atrás.

Escucho los sonidos provenientes de la calle, y las risas inocentes de unas chicas que reían bajo su ventana, recordó a sus amigas.

Ellas que habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla...

Y que habían entendido que lo que necesitaba ahora era un poco de soledad. Una tímida sonrisa apareció débilmente en su rostro, y deseo escuchar a sus amigas y salir a pasear un hermoso día soleado.

Tal vez después de clases, podrían ir de compras...tal vez podría pasar un día sin pensar en el, sin extrañarlo y sin llorar su ausencia...

Tal vez podría volver a sonreír...

Fijo su vista en el portarretratos que yacía junto a su cama, el cristal que reflejaba su propio rostro demacrado no era el mismo que cuando sonreía en esa vieja foto, no, ella ya no era la misma…una parte de ella se había muerto cuando el se fue.

La vieja foto que le sonreía desde el pasado se había ido, ahora se encontraba guardada en un cajón en donde pudiera olvidarla.

Así que ahora el portarretratos lucia vacío, igual que el espacio en su corazón.

El sol comenzaba a descender mas y mas y la habitación era inundada por el color rojizo del atardecer, Usagi Tsukino se dio vuelta en su cama, y cerro sus ojos, suplicándole a la diosa que ese fuera el ultimo día que llorara por el. Rezando para que pudiera olvidarlo y tal vez un día volver a sonreír.

--------------------------------Sueño / Recuerdo--------------------------------------------

Los suaves pétalos de cerezo danzaban con el viento, y mientras el calor se extendía por toda la ciudad y la gente buscaba refugio en las cafeterías y centros comerciales, un joven de cabello negro disfrutaba del silencio del parque mientras leía uno de sus libros favoritos. No vio como una chica rubia se acercaba lentamente hasta su lugar y lo observaba detenidamente, ese chico realmente había cambiado su mundo, sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el, y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla, este no se movió pero al sentir el contacto de sus suaves labios cerro los ojos disfrutando de la calidez de su princesa.

- Llegas tarde, supongo que te castigaron de nuevo, no? – Mamoru se hizo a un lado para que Usagi se sentara, ella lo miro fijamente y se quedo de pie.

- Pues no – Contesto un poco molesta – Me quede en la escuela porque…

- Porque…

La joven se quedo callada mientras tomaba asiento en la banca y miro como los pétalos los cubrían lentamente.

- Usako...- Mamoru se acerco a la chica y busco su mirada – Anda dime, por que te quedaste mas tiempo en la escuela?

- Quieres saberlo? – Una mirada maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica

- Bue...Bueno, no, ya sabes que no soy curioso, pero, por que te quedaste mas tiempo en la escuela?

Usagi recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Mamoru y dejo escapar un suave suspiro, cerró sus ojos y disfruto del silencio que los rodeaba, su novio pareció entender su necesidad de silencio y la abrazo mientras disfrutaban de su mutuo entendimiento sin necesidades de palabras.

La rubia sentía el abrazo calido de Mamoru llenando cada fibra de su ser, infundándola con esa paz que el solo podría ofrecer, dejo que esa paz la absorbiera mientras sonreía y se abrazaba mas al cuerpo de su querido novio.

El sofocante calor comenzaba a ceder lentamente mientras el sol se ocultaba dejando paso a una fresca tarde, y aunque el viento seguía soplando y los pétalos de cerezos los cubrían el abrazo de los amantes no se rompía, seguían unidos por ese delicado lazo que era su amor.

Chiba Mamoru abrió lentamente sus ojos aferrándose más al cuerpo de su delicada princesa y dejando que su aroma y la felicidad de la tranquilidad le llenaran el alma, suspiro mientras contemplaba el tierno rostro de su compañera, y sin romper el abrazo volvió a preguntar.

- Usako…Anda dime que hiciste después de clases… - El chico enterraba su rostro entre el suave cabello de su amada.

- Sabes, no sabia que eras tan curioso Mamo – chan…

El chico la abrazo con más fuerza y la atrajo aun más hacia su cuerpo y le susurro en su oído…

- Siempre que se trate de ti Usako, soy sumamente curioso…

La rubia no pudo esconder su sonrojo cuando las palabras de mamoru se deslizaron por sus oídos y se introducían lentamente por su cuerpo llenándola completamente con esa calida sensación que le hacia sentirse tan amada, tan protegida, deseada…todo, simplemente el la completaba.

Deshizo el abrazo y le cerró los ojos a su novio que pacientemente obedeció esperando la respuesta que ansiosamente esperaba…

Entonces sintió una ligera presión en sus labios e inmediatamente supo que usagi le ofrecía algo de comer, acepto lo que la rubia y la ofrecía e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de chocolate. No era precisamente dulce e incluso su sabor era amargo además de que estaba casi derretido.

Siguió saboreando el dulce y cuando abrió los ojos contemplo a su Princesa mirándolo fijamente aunque no pudo esconder el sonrojo que se extendía por todo su rostro. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se arrepintió y bajo la cabeza mientras mamoru se enternecía con solo imaginándola con un delantal preparando chocolates para el.

Su pequeño conejo aun podría sorprenderlo, y eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella.

Ella aun permanecía con la mirada en el suelo y el instintivamente toco su cabeza acariciando su dorado cabello, mientras la atraía más a su lado y la envolvía en un calido abrazo y buscando sus labios se fundieron en un dulce beso.

Lentamente se alejo de su rostro y lo contemplo largo tiempo perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones que ella le despertaba. Acaricio suavemente su mejilla ella cerro sus ojos y por un lago rato ninguno necesito las palabras.

Usagi rompió el contacto y se puso de pie mirando a Mamoru fijamente, suspiro e hizo la pregunta que había estado atormentándola toda la tarde.

- Mamo – Chan, dime te gusto el chocolate que prepare?

Mamoru la miro fijamente y pensó cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras ya que no deseaba lastimar los sentimientos de su princesa, pero también tenia que decirle la verdad.

- La verdad Usako es que podrías haberte quedado un poco mas en la escuela, no?

Mamoru sonrió al decir esto, pensó que usagi tomaría su comentario sin sentirse mal, pero cuando la miro a los ojos se sintió el hombre más despreciable del universo, los ojos de su princesa eran inundados por lágrimas que caían rápidamente por sus mejillas con su mano trataba inútilmente de apartarlas pero estas continuaban cayendo silenciosamente, usagi trato de tomar un poco de oxigeno pero la presión en su pecho le impedía hacerlo correctamente y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo un sollozo se escapo de sus labios y mamoru sintió ganas de llorar con ella y golpearse al mismo tiempo por hacerla sufrir.

La tomo suavemente del brazo y la hizo que se sentara en sus piernas mientras sus brazos se deslizaban a su cintura y la abrazaba con fuerza, recargando su rostro en su hombro. Usagi dejo caer algunas lágrimas mientras que mamoru se aferraba más a su cuerpo y se dejaba envolver por su aroma.

El se acerco y le susurro al odio.

- Aun así, tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlos cada vez mejores, y yo personalmente probare cada uno de los dulces que tú prepares. Mi Hime…Tienes, tenemos toda una vida por delante, toda una vida juntos para que los perfecciones, y yo estaré contigo siempre.

Usagi se aferro al cuello de Mamoru y de nuevo las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y su Ojisama la abrazo mas fuerte y entonces supo que nunca volvería a estar sola. El siempre estaría a su lado…

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se perdían en el hombro de mamoru, ella aun con esas lagrimas sonrió y se aferro mas a el.

--------------------------------Sueño / Recuerdo--------------------------------------------

Usagi se movió inquieta en la cama mientras pequeñas lágrimas corrían por su rostro perdiéndose entre las blancas sabanas, ella murmuro su nombre y se aferro a su recuerdo para no caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

Taiki Kou descansaba tranquilamente en los sillones de la sala, disfrutaba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos de poesía. Deslizarse sobre las dulces palabras le hacia recordar hermosos momentos y soñar muchos mas. El día había transcurrido en una apacible calma y aunque el ruido de la ciudad que se colaba era un poco molesto con la apropiada música era opacado, sin embargo su pequeño hermano había dejado ligeramente abierta la puerta del balcón y podía escucharse claramente los sonidos del tráfico vespertino. 

Miro a su alrededor y vio el elegante departamento que ahora se había vuelto su hogar, era cómodo y espacioso además de una excelente ubicación sin embargo nunca podría compararse con la Hermosa casa rodeada de cerezos en la que había crecido. Sin embargo dejaron todo atrás y viajaron hasta esta gran ciudad para que EL la olvidara. Todo por su pequeño hermano.

Dejo de lado su libro y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, situada atrás de la sala, y de frente hacia el balcón, su hermano mayor se encontraba preparando la cena, lucia bastante entretenido y hasta podría decirse contento.

- Veo que te diviertes ehh? – Pregunto Taiki mientras husmeaba en las cacerolas de la cena.

- Un poco si – Respondió el chico mientras picaba mas ingredientes – Esta ciudad es divertida, realmente hay muchas cosas que hacer, además aquí si podremos encontrar una oportunidad, no?

- Si tienes razón, aunque no crees que es un poco ruidosa?

- Bueno viniendo de quien considera una biblioteca el lugar mas feliz de la tierra…

- Cállate enano – Taiki golpeo la cabeza de su hermano mientras tomaba un refresco del refrigerador.

- Vaya taiki, rebajarte a los insultos Tipo-Seiya…Realmente esa novia tuya te ha destruido el cerebro.

- No sabes nada, además son simplemente celos, hermanito ya que mi novia es absolutamente hermosa e inteligente, y por lo que recuerdo a ti ni siquiera la abuela te daba un beso.

El mayor de los Kou siguió preparando la cena sin responder a lo dicho por su hermano, sin embargo la imagen de esa chica volvía a su mente en cuanto taiki menciono la palabra

" Beso", sintió como sus mejillas le ardían e intento adoptar esa expresión como si prepararla cena fuera lo mas maravilloso del mundo.

Taiki al parecer se percato de la actitud de su hermano y sonrió mientras se acercaba para probar la sopa.

- El lunes es nuestro primer día de Escuela, realmente eso será muy divertido. – Sonrió al imaginarse el almorzar bajo un frondoso árbol en compañía de la dulce niña que le había robado el corazón.

- Si claro lo único que te importa es que te toque en la misma clase que tu querida noviecita

-Y a ti que su amiga también este en esa clase, no? – Los ojos violetas del chico parecieron atravesar la impenetrable mascara de Yaten que como respuesta solo se sonrojo.

Y sin embargo como una respuesta automática ambos dirigieron su mirada al balcón en donde su hermano pequeño miraba embelezado el resplandor de la luna y la oscuridad de la ciudad. Ambos habían sugerido el cambio de ambiente queriendo sacar a Seiya de esa atmósfera tan pesada que comenzaba a asfixiarlo y lentamente lo estaba consumiendo.

El cambio a esta gran ciudad no parecía a ver surtido ningún efecto en el, pero esperaban que con el tiempo superará todo y volviera a ser el chico imprudente de siempre.

Al mudarse a aquí Taiki por fin podría estar cerca de su querida novia y ellos podrían realmente empezar a desarrollar su sueño. Aun que su prioridad ahora era que Seiya saliera de esa depresión en la que había caído.

Yaten dirigió una mirada a Taiki e intento descifrar los planes que tenia para ayudar al pequeño. Realmente el esperaba que esto acabara ya.

- Ahora todo estará bien, verdad Taiki?

Taiki suspiro mientras la figura de Seiya se sumía en la oscuridad de la noche y su silueta se borraba más y más.

- No lo se Yaten, espero que el cambio le siente bien, pero ahora todo depende de el.

Yaten apago el fuego y comenzó a poner la mesa, mientras escuchaba los retazos de la canción que seiya cantaba.

La odiaba, realmente odiaba a esa mujer, como podría haberle causado tanto daño a su familia. Realmente seiya aun la amaba tanto después de lo que le hizo? Podría dejar de pensar en ella y entender que la vida continuaba aun si ella no estaba mas a su lado.

_**Pero...Puede un corazón que ha sido destrozado volver a latir?**_

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con Taiki quien supo inmediatamente que pensaban lo mismo.

- Todo ahora será para mejorar no Taiki, Es decir ahora que esta lejos de ella nuestro hermano podrá curar sus heridas al fin.

- No lo se, yaten…Seiya esta…irreconocible, pensé que al principio podría recuperarse pronto pero...Ahora ya no se nada.

Yaten suspiro, el realmente deseaba que Seiya estuviera mejor pronto, tal vez pronto conociera a alguien que le ayudara a sanar, tal vez el cambio de ambiente realmente fuera lo que necesitaba, tal vez la música lo consolara, tal vez,solo tal vez todo regresara a ser como antes. Esos días felices en lo que lo único que le importaba era la Música, tal ves esa amante volviera y lo recogería en su seno protegiéndolo y alejando de ese horrible estado de melancolía que nunca seria compatible con su alegre hermano pequeño.

- Vamos Taiki, cuando has sabido de alguien que se muera de amor?

Taiki miro hacia el balcón en donde la figura de Seiya desaparecía casi por completo. Suspiro mientras tomaba la copa de vino que había en la mesa, tomo un poco y el sabor dulce del vino calentó su cuerpo, creyendo o al menos intentando creer en las palabras de Yaten.

- Solo espero que Seiya no sea el primero.

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Espero que les gustara, y que dejen comentario, me encantara leer su opinion de este fic. Y ahora gracias a :

Hechizera Leisa, Neo-gaby, Seshyiak, dianazul, TaNiTaLoVe, AnnitaChibaKou, Aisha-ladimoon, Eliz a Shary y a padfoot Kou, ya ves te dije que actualizaria.


End file.
